


Burger Anthem

by robinboys



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Other, burger anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinboys/pseuds/robinboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Fatway has his own, fics, drawings, and now his own anthem. Haythamburger AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burger Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> So if you look back at my previous stories and follow me on tumblr you would understand and if you don't follow then just read the previous fic I posted. Anyways enjoy! Check out the drawings here >>> http://haythamburger.tumblr.com/others

Oh how I love my burger.  
That fat, juicy, slab of meat.  
Come between my teeth and fill me.  
Oh my burger  
My fat Haytham burger.  
I love you dearly.  
With your rich cheeses and sweet tomatoes.  
Let's not forget those nice round buns.  
Oh my Haytham burger!


End file.
